Muppets on Broadway
Muppets on Broadway is an upcoming second sequel to 2011's "The Muppets" and the 9th Muppet movie, in cooperation with The Jim Henson Company and co-produced by Jim Henson Pictures, with many similarities of the 1984 Sony/TriStar film, Muppets Take Manhattan. The plot for this movie is that the Muppets are trying to buy a Broadway theater for a Muppet musical as they stay at the Happiness Hotel in New York. Bret MacKenzie and Nick Stroller return to be writing for this movie. The human cast include Hugh Jackman (John Potts), Jennifer Connelly (Linda Potts), and Ariel Winter (Juliet Potts). Plot After the events of Muppets Most Wanted, the Muppets decide to do a second sequel about themselves who come to New York City to stay at the Happiness Hotel infested with Muppets while trying to get their musical variety show on Broadway. More info coming soon. Human Cast & Cameos *Hugh Jackman as John Potts *Jennifer Connelly as Linda Potts *Ariel Winter as Julie Potts Muppet Characters 80's Robot, Abominable Snow Monster, Afghan Hound, Aliens, Andy and Randy Pig, Angel Marie, Angelo, Angus McGonagle, Animal, Annie Sue, Armadillo, Babies, Baby Koozebanians, Bananas, Barbara, Baskerville, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Beard, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Beaver, Beggar, Behemoth, Bertha, Betsy Bird, Big Head, Big Mean Carl, Bill (frog), Bill the Bubble Guy, Birds, Bison, Black Dog, Blind Pew, Blotch, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, the Bossmen, Brewster, Bubba, Bubba the Rat, Bulls, Cacti, Calico, Camel, Camilla, Captain Pighead, Carter, Catgut, Cats, Chickens, Chip, Chopped Liver, Clams, Clarissa, Clifford, Clodhoppers, Cockatoo, Cows, Crab, Crazy Harry, Croaker, Crocodile, Danceros, David Hoggselhoff, Deer, Diana, Digit, Dodo Bird, Doglion, Dolphins, Donkey, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Dr. Teeth, Dragon, Droop, Ducks, Elephant, Elvises, Emily Bear, Ernst Stavros Grouper, Eugene the Tuba Player, the Extremes, Fazoobs, Female Koozebanian, Fish, Fish Singer, Flash, Flaubert, Fleet Scribbler, Fletcher Bird, Flower-Eating Monster, Flowers, Floyd Pepper, the Flying Zucchini Brothers, Foo-Foo, Foozie Bear, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Fox, Fozzie Bear, Frackles, Franklin, Frogs, Gaffer, Gawky Birds, George the Janitor, Geri and the Atrics drummer, Geri and the Atrics tuba player, Gil (frog), Gills Brothers, Gimley, Gimley's Boss, Giraffe, Gladys the Cafeteria Lady, Gnu, Goat, Goggles, Gonzo, Gorgon Heap, Gorillas, Gramps, Grizzly Bear, Harold (woodpecker), Hilda, Hippopotamus, Hobos, Horses, Howard Tubman, Hugga Wugga Aliens, Iguana, Irving Bizarre, Jacques Roach, Janice, Janooce, Javas, Jean-Dodd van Clamme, J.G., Jill (frog), Johnny Fiama, Jones, Jowls, J.P. Grosse, Kangaroo, Kermit, Kermoot, Koala, Koozebanian Phoob, Larry, Laundress, Lenny the Lizard, Leon, Lew Zealand, Lindbergh, Link Hogthrob, Lion, Lips, Llama, Lobsters, Lou, Louis Kazagger, Lubbock Lou, Luncheon Counter Monster, Lyle, Mahna Mahna, Male Koozebanian, Mama Fiama, Manolo and Carlo Flamingo, Marvin Suggs, Mary Louise (little girl), Maxine, Mean Mama, Merdlidops, Mice, Mickey Moose, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Kitty, Miss Mousey, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Mo Frackle, Mr. Bitte, Mr. Curly Twirly, Mr. Poodlepants, Mrs. Applebee, Mulch, Muppets Tonight band accordion-player, Muppets Tonight band bass-player, Muppets Tonight band drummer, Muppets Tonight band violinist, Muppy, the Mutations, The Newsman, Nigel the Conductor, Nigel the Director, Norman (ram), Octopus, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, Old Joe, Old Tom, One-Eyed Jack, Ostrich, Owl, Parrots, Pelican, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pigeons, Pigs, Platypus, Pokey, Polar Bear, Pony, Pops, Porcupine, Prairie Dogs, Quongo the Gorilla, Rabbits, Raccoons, Rats, Real Old Tom, Red monster pirate, Rhinoceros, Righton Bird, Rizzo, Robin, Roowlf, Rover Joe, Rowlf, Sal Minella, Sam Eagle, Scooter, Sea Serpent, Seals, Seymour, Shaky Sanchez, Sharks, Sheep, Shirley, Singing Food, Skeeter, Skunk, Slim Wilson, Smerdley, Snakes, the Snerfs, Snowths, Spamela Hamderson, Squid, Squirrels, Statler and Waldorf, the Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Thog, Thor, Tiger, Timmy Monster, T.R., the Triple-Header, Trumpet Girl, Turtle, Turkey, Uncle Deadly, Undertaker, Unicorn, Vicki, Walleyed Pike, Walrus, Walter, Water Buffalo, Wayne and Wanda, Weather Guy, Wesley, Whaddyasay Bird, Whale, Whatnots, Winny, Wolf, Yellow monster pirate, Yolanda Rat, Youknow Bird, Zebra, Zeke, Zelda Rose, Zippity Zap, Zondra, Zoot *''Fraggle Rock:'' Aretha, Baby Tree Creature, Beastie, Begoony, Bossy Boots, Brool the Minstrel, Gunge, the Inkspots, Mama Tree Creature, Mudwell Mudbunny, Murray the Minstrel, Papa Tree Creature, Philo, Poison Cackler, Sprocket, Wander McMooch *''Muppet Babies:'' Baby Animal, Baby Fozzie, Baby Gonzo, Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Rowlf, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter Muppet Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Foo-Foo, Statler, Beaker, Lips, Rizzo the Rat, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam Eagle, Marvin Suggs *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf *Bill Barretta as Bobo the Bear, Big Mean Carl, one of the Elvises, Johnny Fiamma, Pepe the King Prawn, The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Behemoth *Peter Linz as Walter *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Sal Minella *Matt Vogel as Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Robin the Frog, Camilla, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Pops, '80s Robot *Alice Dinnean as Wanda *Ryan Dillon as Clifford *Tyler Bunch as Thog *NY Muppet Performers: Martin P. Robinson, Carmen Osbahr, Joey Mazzarino, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, John Tartaglia, Pam Arciero *Additional NY Muppet Performers Paul McGinnis, Billy Barkhurst, Artie Esposito, Anthony Asbury, Noel MacNeal, Jennifer Barnhart Jim Kroupa, *LA Muppet Performers: John Kennedy, Victor Yerrid, Drew Massey, Julianne Buescher, Leslie Carrara Rudolph, Karen Prell, Kevin Carlson, Michael Quinn, David Barclay, Bruce Lanoil, Allan Trautman Songs Trivia *The Happiness Hotel of New York (formerly the Muppet Hotel), a free hotel but not always dissipating as the one in London, has 4000 deluxe rooms, four restaurants including a buffet, a swimming pool and waterpark, a petting farm, a 5,000,000 gallon aquarium, a concert, an IMAX movie theater, a nightclub, a comedy club, eight ballrooms, a convention center, a conference room, a video arcade, a live stage theater, a spa, a business center, a fitness center, a transit station with a bus, taxi, and shuttle, a pet resort, and even a monster resort. *Skeeter makes her official non-animated debut in the Muppets franchise. Her puppet is recycled from a Scooter puppet from 2002-2010 and she resembles what she really looks like in the four-part Family Reunion Muppet Show comic book issues. *This movie will be filmed at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York City, New York (that is where Sesame Street is taped since 1992). *The obscure characters from Fraggle Rock (including Sprocket) and "Dog City" make their first appearance on a Muppet film since Muppet Treasure Island when The Jim Henson Company, who owns Fraggle Rock and "Dog City", gives Disney permission to use them for this movie as background characters. *Working titles for this movie include "The Muppets 3" and "The Muppets...Once Again". *The Muppet Babies will return for their puppet appearance during their flashback as babies. Category:Muppets Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Disney films Category:Films Category:Comedy Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:2017